The demise of the USAF
by Gainis
Summary: As a ex Navy person one thing always irritated me about SG1 was having Colonels in command of spaceships, their ships they need a captain! Plus I don't like the USAF, for several reasons, I don't have the space to go into here. (for real) So, I'll just leave it there. So while we are all waiting for wilkins75 this will burn through 5 minutes.


/

Guest  
I am a Navy vet and worked with Army, Marine Corps, and AF techs and I found your response is what you get when you prick (as in poking) someone in the AF. Thank you for your service, Sorry you had to spend all your time in a EM club in Rota Spain drinking 25 cent beers and 50 cent shots. It affected your brain.

/

The demise of the USAF

Gen. Jonathan O'Neill was furious as he left his briefing at the Pentagon on his way to return back to Cheyenne Mountain to attend the ceremony where he would turn in his Air Force wings for a naval officer's eagle anchor and shield emblem. He couldn't help but be thinking about how his clone Jack O'Neill would've handled this.

There had been rumors about this for quite a while now, but then in the military, there are always rumors about something. It had long been obvious that space commands stealth ships were better served with commanders and crews that had submarine experience, but the Air Force always came back with that the learning curve wasn't all that much different.

At the end of World War II people in the war department advocated that an independent Air Force would render the other branches of the military obsolete in future wars, and although this looked promising in the 50s and 60s the Army and Navy liked to point out that there never was a war that was won solely by air power. You could bomb a planet or nation to rubble but the conflict wasn't truly over until a Soldier or Marine stood on that rubble holding a rifle. The Achilles' heel for the Air Force was the fact that they never truly embraced close combat air support. Studies by the RAND Corporation pointed out that we engaged in far more conflicts than we should have because the politicians believed that just a few surgical air strikes would render our opponent harmless and there would be no need to land troops on enemy's territory.

This was pointed out in our war with the 12 colonies of Kobol, the fighting with the colonials slowly escalated until we finally destroyed all of their space borne assets. They simply went to ground believing that this was all a test by their gods and someday they would prove to be victorious. Every few years they would launch a new attack with a new technology or different tactic. This was brought to a head when they developed drones that could be launched from tunnels in their mountains, with FLT drives that could lead our ships and reemerge inside our shields with a nuclear weapon. Although this was limited to 100 light years around their system, it was obvious that they were working on a drone that could reach our colonies. Or even the earth itself. A study was done and the results shocked our political and military leaders, eventually, the colonials would win, and our only true path to victory was to destroy their suns. This would result in the death of 30 - 50 billion humans lives this path was quickly deemed to be unacceptable.

Another way had to be found, it was decided that as distasteful as it was a ground invasion would have to be carried out, the Asgard computers were enlisted in how to best carry out this invasion. And how our military forces should be organized to maximize their effectiveness, As a result of this study it was decided that the Department of the Air Force would be dissolved and become part of the Department of the Army, much the same way the Commandant of the Marine Corps reported to the secretary of the Navy needless to say the Air Force, to coin a phrase went ballistic. The Department of the Navy would assume responsibility for space superiority and global strike. The Air Force would retain its air superiority, reconnaissance, global mobility and command and control while reporting to the Secretary of the Army.

A Senate hearing was convened, to see the merits in this path if any. The British from day one had former ships captains in command of their allotted spacecraft. It was found that their ships achieved a greater efficiency rating sooner than their American counterparts. As one British Adm. stated a spaceship, after all, is still a ship. It was also pointed out that the USAF as a separate entity produces turf wars with the Navy and the Army, this leads to duplicate expenditures. And the fact that the Air Force never allowed the Army to develop a fixed wing aircraft that could carry out the role of close combat air support, was as they say the final nail in their coffin. The End


End file.
